Remotely piloted vehicle aircraft (RPV's) usually do not have landing gear and their landing shock must, therefore, be cushioned to prevent damage. Various resilient landing platforms and nets have been proposed for catching them. Some landing platform or deck installations, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,814,453, are capable of disassembly into a number of small sections for transporting them on suitable trucks or trailers. Assembly and disassembly, however, requires considerable time and trouble. An object of this invention is to provide a simple and economical deck for catching RPV's, which is highly mobile and simple to construct, disassemble and move.